Cloak and Dagger
by DreamingIce
Summary: The hidden moments and inner thoughts of the characters of the series in a series of ficlets, drabbles and vignettes. Formerly 'Letters'. Ficlet 3: Halt returns to the ashes of his past. Book 8: Kings of Clonmel
1. To a Friend Now Gone

**Title:** Letters (A series of Ranger's Apprentice introspections)

**Characters:** Will, Horace, Halt, Evanlyn, Gilan, and plenty of others eventually

**Timeframe:** through out the series, and even some before.

**Summary:** Letters between the characters of John Flanagan's world, some real, some unsent writings, some imaginary, some written to people long dead.

**Notes:** The secondRanger's Apprentice fic! Come on people, write some more! (kudos to the lovely author who already started one!)Probably Spoilers for Icebound Land (and Oakleaf Bearers when it I get my hands on it...) as most will take place either between Burning Bridge and Icebound Land, or during Icebound Land. Letters will NOT be in chronological order.

**Letter 1 – Cassandra to Evanlyn (post-Burning Bridge)**

Evanlyn,

It's me, Cassandra. I don't even know why I'm writing this (well thinking it, as there is no pen or paper), maybe because I still can't believe you're gone. I wanted to go back for you, Evanlyn, I truly did. I didn't care if the Wargals caught me. I know why you told me to run, but there's this part of me screaming I should have stayed with you.

I miss you, my friend. Sometimes I still expect to see you whenever someone taps me on the shoulder, and I have to pinch myself to remember you aren't here.

After... the attack, I hid in the hills and the farmhouses, always moving and looking for signs of life that weren't Wargals or bandits.

It was only about a week ago that I found such a sign. Three Araluens, two of which wore the cloaks of Rangers. Unfortunately, I had to go the long way around the valley to catch up to them. By the time I actually got to them, they were distracted enough by two vagabonds that I was able to sneak up on them rather well. Unusual when Rangers are involved

Even after the older of the Rangers introduced himself as Ranger Gilan, and the two younger apprentices as Will and Horace, I thought it a good idea to keep my true identity secret. After all, we were still too close to enemy forces. So I borrowed your name, please forgive me, Evy. Although, knowing you, you'd probably think it hilarious that I'm using your name.

They seemed to believe that it's my name readily enough. Although, I think the younger two did more so than the older one.

The two apprentices, one Ranger, one Battleschool, are about our age. (I think you'd like them, Evy.) Will, the Ranger apprentice, took charge once Ranger Gilan rode ahead to my father on the Plains of Uthal with the news that Celtica was under attack. We (Will, Horace and I) were meant to follow at a less exhausting pace.

Please note that 'meant to', cause we actually didn't do that at all. Just after we started to get moving, we heard a group of Wargals approaching. Will helped us to hide in the bushes. Thankfully, they're attention was elsewhere: on the poor Celtic miners they had enslaved.

We then took the opportunity to find out what the Wargals were up to. Well, Will and Horace wanted to, they also wanted me to head back to Araluen. But I wanted to know what was happening as well!

Anyway, the Wargals lead us towards the Fissure. There was the first shock. A bridge, Evanlyn. And not just a flimsy rope bridge, but one that you could easily march six men abreast across, with a tunnel that led up to the plains of Morgarath's domain. Not yet finished, but getting awfully close.

That was why the Wargals wanted the miners. To finish it as soon as possible.

The second shock came from what Will overheard while reconnoitring Morgarath's side of the Fissure. There were Skandians there, and from them, Will heard a few disturbing details. The first of which was that the bridge would be ready in four days time, not enough time for us to ride for Araluen and warn anyone. The second was that the "break out" at Three Step Pass wouldn't be the only attack for the Araluen forces, Skandians and Wargals would attack from Celtica, using the Fissure bridge, and more Skandians would attack from Thorntree Forest.

We couldn't leave that bridge standing. So we burnt it.

Yes, we actually managed to burn it. But not everything went according to plan. One of the pyres the three of us had set up next to the support pillars on the other side didn't light properly, so Will raced over to relight it. That was when the Wargals appeared. Will stopped trying to light it, and switched to firing at the Wargals. Only one was left alive to run as the Skandians threw in their considerable weight. At that point, I joined Will to light the fire, which I did. Unfortunately, while Will could hold them off, he couldn't stop them. He told me to go back across. I didn't.

He was knocked out just before the bridge collapsed. Will and I were both taken prisoners by the Skandians. (Don't worry, Evy, they haven't touched me.) Horace, I assume rode back to Araluen to warn everyone.

The leader of the Skandians, Jarl Erak, tried to keep us, especially Will, hidden from Morgarath.

I can say I've seen him, and I would gladly pass on the experience. He looks like a living representation of death, if that makes any sense.

I can also say that the hiding of Will and I didn't work. He saw us. Or, more to the point, he saw Will's bronze Oakleaf pendant, the sign of an apprentice Ranger. Morgarath hates Rangers. He ordered the Wargals to guard the Skandians, who surrounded _us_.

I'm not sure what happened next. Morgarath rode off, and some while later, the Wargals became confused. Jarl Erak took this chance and his group took us and started for the Fens.

By the time we got past the Fens to the beach, where their ship was, another Ranger had caught up to us. Will's since told me that it was his Master, Halt. Halt's arrows managed to get two of the rowers, but then the ship was out of range.

I don't regret what happened at the bridge, It had to be done. But now Will and I are bound for Hallasholm, God help us. I don't know what's going to happen to us. I can be ransomed if I reveal myself, but what about Will? Every thing looks so uncertain!

Oh, I don't know, Evy. I don't know!

Missing you,

Cassandra


	2. Shuffle

**AN: Sorry I've taken so long! If you've re-read the summary (and seen the title change) you might have that I've changed tack on this. Instead of letters, This will become a series of vignettes, drabbles, maybe a couple more letters, possibly even a bit of poetry, but unlikely. **

**Okay, for my American readers, this chapter is not very friendly to you, considering this contains bits of Halt's view on certain... things... that come to the surface in book 6, "The Siege of Macindaw". (Only complaint about it the whole being left hanging at the end. Want more. Need More.)**

**So I'll make it clear: SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6 (SIEGE OF MACINDAW).**

* * *

Shuffle

Coming home to Redmont was always a good thing, Halt decided. Despite that though, his thoughts were still partly on his former apprentice, who'd left the gathering grounds a few hours before he did.

The moment he'd set eyes on Will after Macindaw he'd seen something was amiss. The coffee addiction was still there, but the smile wasn't his usual bright one, nor did it reach his eyes. As harrowing as the mission to Macindaw had been, from what Halt could gather from the written report Will had sent ahead, he didn't think that it was the entire reason.

Will's continued frustration and uncertainty, and the marked reaction when Halt brought up Alyss, even if not by name, only served to confirm that to Halt.

Maybe he should see Horace and see if _he_ knew anything more. Yes. He should do that.

Hearing his horse whinny in reply to another horse, he realised that another Ranger must have attempted to try and see him. Realising who it was most likely to be, he decided to approach his cabin from a different direction, leaving Abelard behind as he approached quietly.

Unfortunately, his own squeaky doorstep betrayed him, and Gilan opened the door with a flourish and a grin.

"And you said _I_ was noisy going up those steps," he quipped.

"That's what they're there for, to make noise to alert someone," Halt replied dryly. "And what are you doing in my cabin?"

Gilan shrugged, almost unnoticeably. "Can't I just come for a talk?" he asked innocently. Halt just raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know what's been happening up north."

Gilan had the grace to look sheepish. "Well... yes."

Halt crossed over to the table and motioned for Gilan to join him. "I take it your father heard of some strange goings on?" Halt asked the elder of his former apprentices. Gilan nodded.

"Sounded so fantastical, though, neither of us were quite sure what to think of it. I mean, Sorcerers? And Scotti attacking _Macindaw_ during _winter_?" Gilan shook his head as he got up once more to make some coffee. "Seems mad."

"Not wrong," Halt murmured his agreement. "But none the less, the Scotti were going to attack. After all, they had an inside person."

Gilan looked up from the drinks he was making. "Inside person? As in spy? Or traitor?"

"The latter."

Gilan cursed softly. "No doubt the reason behind Lord Syron's death?" Halt nodded. News of the lord's death had of course travelled further than many of the accompanying details that surrounded the matter.

"Okay, so who was sent up there, then? Who's even up in Norgate?" Gilan asked, sensing his mentor knew more than he was letting on.

Halt grinned, seeing the approaching opportunity to point out to Gilan his new commission. "Will went up there, under the cover of a jongluer to have a look."

Gilan raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I suspect it involved more than that," he commented dryly, handing Halt his drink.

Halt smirked. "Possibly," he conceded. "It is also possible that Horace was there, and one of Lady Pauline's couriers. And that Macindaw was stormed, and won, by a force of twenty-seven people."

Gilan choked on his drink, looking at him like he was crazy at that last statement. "_Twenty-seven_? How was _that_ managed?"

"Ask Will next time you see him," was Halt's mysterious answer.

"As for who's in charge up there normally, it's Merelon for the time being, but that's about to change." Halt shook his head. "Idiot should have had at least the stories about Grimsdell Wood figured out, if not hints about Keren as well."

"He know he's being replaced yet?" Halt shook a negative. "What about the Ranger taking his place? Or are you going to pretend not to know who it is?" Gilan asked him.

"Well," Halt said slowly, "He doesn't know as yet, but he will _very_ soon..." Halt had trouble hiding his smirk as he sent a very pointed look Gilan's way.

Gilan's look was a puzzled one for a moment before changing to one of shock. "What? No! You can't be serious," he shook his head at his mentor, "Now I _know_ you're pulling my leg."

Sighing at Gilan's obstinacy, Halt pulled out the dispatch he had planned to send Gilan and threw it in his direction.

"You might want to make sure you've got some more cold weather gear before next winter, Gilan," Halt chuckled as he left the younger man spluttering at the table to fetch Abelard back into his stall.

* * *

**Review. Please.**


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Title:** Ashes to Ashes  
**Timelinw:** Kings of Clonmel  
**Character:** Halt O'Carrick  
**Theme:** The Burned Out Village – Mulan Soundtrack  
**Notes:** So, this was part of a challenge I did recently, five ficlets inspired by five songs from a list of ten (aquired by shuffling your ipod/mp3 player). Hopefully you enjoy it!  
Yes, I know it's short. Apologies. Whenever I do the next one, I promise it will be longer.

* * *

Halt was stony-faced as they passed through another empty village, signs of the raider's fire marking the buildings. He was glad to hear silence from his two companions, who had tried to talk his ear off earlier.

He was in no mood to talk.

While he has considered Araluen home for many, many years, the tug in his heart for the place of his birth remained. The country and villages around Dun Kilty had been the settings for his childhood adventures. A lot of hiding from tutors, as well. To see Clonmel in this ragged state hit him harder than he had thought it would.

Not to mention how mad it made him. Tennyson's people had clearly been able to waltz in, Halt saw no evidence of even token protection offered by the King. Although, considering said King, Halt wasn't necessarily surprised.

Underneath the cowl of his Ranger's cloak, a deep scowl etched itself into his face. Logically, he knew that the local knowledge he had of the area, outdated as it may be, made him the perfect choice for this mission. But the thought of stepping into Dun Kilty again wasn't a prospect he relished.

And as to Ferris' reaction...

Well, he guessed he would find out that reaction soon enough.

Maybe he could kidnap his younger twin and toss him into the ashes of one of the local villages to make his point. Halt smiled grimly. That, at least, had potential.


End file.
